Player Content
Seen this warning before? This warning indicates that the information on the page you are about to read is "Player-Generated Content" or, in other words, content related to players in a campaign or campaign(s) in the CommonBorne setting. This information can sometimes be out of date, require editing or need oversight. When do I add this warning? Always. If you write an article for the wiki related to your campaign, the characters or anything else, you should copy-and-paste the above warning at the top of each unique page. You should also add your page to the "Player Content" category and also to any and all categories related to your unique campaign. MOST CAMPAIGNS 'require a unique identifying Category-name (Commonly the name of the party itself) in order to keep all articles related to it easy to find for the DM of that game. Ask your DM to set one up if there isn't one already. As well as this, be sure to replace the INSERT NAME with the name of your Campaign's ''Master Article ''and a link to it. If you are unable to do this, please ask someone in your campaign to create a version of the warning with the link already in place. Should I use Player Content? Player-generated content is not advised to be used in building up a background due to it's changing nature, as well as requiring additional permissions from first the DM and then the player or player(s) themselves. Player Content is a major driving force in each campaign played with the CommonBorne setting, however, it is also changeable and potentially subject to rewrite based on DM and Player choice. Why is Player Content here? The CommonBorne wiki likes to hear about people using this unique setting to play Dungeons and Dragons fifth edition, however this warning is to be put in articles related to these campaigns in order to avoid confusion between player-run settings and official CommonBorne content. I'm a DM, do my additions require this? Yes, absolutely. It is advised that you put the player content warning on top of any Homebrew content you add to the game (Such as locations, factions, NPCs...) Can I ever get rid of this warning? With the approval of the Site Founder, elements of Homebrew may become incorporated into the setting, at which point this warning will be removed. If you want a specific part or parts of your campaign to be considered for official canon purposes, then please send a filled copy of the Canon Request Form (Below) to an Admin for reviewal and referring to the Founder. ''DISCLAIMER: The founder may choose to retain all rights to content that is uploaded to this wiki for this purpose. But I probably won't. Unless it's interesting. What happens if it's accepted as Canon? If something you created is accepted as Canon, then as well as the Disclaimer being removed, the article may be linked to by relevant pages on the wiki, and your name will be added to the Lore Contributors page. You will also be promoted to '''Keeper of Lore status once the usergroup is ready for you. Canon Request Form Name of Articles: Please put the name and links to the article or article(s) in this section of the form. Introduction: Please introduce these articles and yourself, if you wish. Justification: Place the justification of why you feel these articles should be considered a Canon part of the CommonBorne setting. Category:Player Content Category:Content Creation